1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive braking systems and more specifically to a braking control system which enables the braking force distribution to be controlled in a manner whereby the cornering characteristics of the vehicle can be suitably modified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JU-A-59-155264 discloses a braking control system which has been proposed in order to improve vehicle cornering characteristics. This arrangement is such that when under braking the system delays the application of the outboard wheels (viz., the wheels on the outside of the curved path the vehicle is traversing) with a view of improving the ease with which yaw can be induced.
However, with this arrangement the braking control is based solely on the steering angle and has induced the problem that, as the control technique employs delaying the application of the outboard brakes so as to facilitate yaw, after yaw has been facilitated, suitable vehicle stability has not been obtained.
JP-A-1-208255 discloses an arrangement wherein the rate or speed at which steering is being induced is used as the basis for controlling the braking force applied the rear inboard wheel. However, with this technique the expected improvement in the ease with which yaw can be induced is not realized.